J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE
by Yahg
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! KAYxTYSON . DE UN INFIERNO DONDE TE CONSUMES, PUEDE CAMBIAR TODO Y ENCONTRAR LA PAZ QUE TANTO EXIGE TU SER Y TODO EN UNA SOLA PERSONA. NO KABAJI NO SALE AQUI ASI QUE NO INTENTEN DEMANDARME MUHAHAHAHAHAHA
1. Default Chapter

Por fin otro fic y bueno le contaría de él .

lo unico que puedo decirles es que ,es un poco violento, tiene yaoi kay ,tyson , pero este capitulo es de introducción.

HOMOFOBICOS AHORA ES CUANDO CORRER.

FIC :J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE

* * *

12 DE LA NOCHE CIUDAD DE Tokio

-awww...... ya.... por favor.... awww...... ya.... awwwawww, no...para por favor ya no soporto mas.... awww......

-Que pasa ya te has cansado "querido"

-Por favor ceo detente, me he cansado

-Es acaso que no me deseas

-Sabes que si, pero me lastimas

-El Ceo perdió la paciencia y grito

-Te lastimo, no sabes ni lo que dices, pero veras que es lastimar

-La otra persona solo comenzó a llorar por la presión

-yo

¡¡¡¡¡Cállate porque lloras no te he dado razón para que llores

Pero por más que su compañero quería ahogar su llanto no pudo y lloro amargamente

-ya por favor ceo – se lo dijo con la voz quebrada y las lagrimas furiosas

esto lo desespero se levanto de aquel lecho dejando ver una figura excelente tomo algo que estaba junto ala ventana y regreso a donde el peliazul estaba sentado tratando de callarse ,presintiendo lo que pasaría si no guardaba silencio.

El recién llegado se acerco a el y...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito fuertemente nuestro moreno quien acaba de recibir el impacto en su piel de una cuerda

para que llores con provecho, además fuiste tu quien empezó esto hacía que cállate si no quieres otro y déjame terminar

El moreno no hizo más que lo que había dicho ceo, quien lo tomo del brazo y bruscamente lo tiro en la cama, soltando aquella cuerda con la que acaba de lastimarlo. se acerco a su rostro y lo beso con salvaje deseo bajo lentamente por sus labios hacía su cuello hay se centro y como drácula dio pequeño mordiscones.

el no hacía mas que sollozar y de vez en cuando temblar por el dolor y los estímulos que el peliverde daba a su cuerpo

para no sentir mas dolor su mente se bloqueo y viajo a la pasado para ser exactos hace un mes y medio donde todo comenz

Flash back

-vamos todo estará bien , a mi no me interesa

-pero a mi si

-mira – lo abrazo rodeando su cintura ven a caminar te hará bien

Luego de eso regresaron a lo que era su departamento hay se recostaron y tyson comenzó haciéndole mimos en el cabello ceo correspondió besando su frente tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió y lo desánimos tanto

Y después d e un rato ambos estaban recostados uno sobre el otro sin prenda alguna y tyson dijo

-Eres delicioso jejejeje

-Ahhh si

Si ,mira que seas un cyborg no quieres decir que no sientas ni hagas sentir te amo y así siguieron en un silencio tranquilo.

Fin flash back

Talvez había sido aquella frase que por el momento se dijo para animar ,pero que el ceo tomaría muy apecho al punto de reprochar y usar esa excusa para todo en una ocasión ambos se había peleado comenzando así lo que sería su tormento

Aquella noche el ceo salio de la casa y no regreso hasta la mañana siguiente. encontró aun moreno llorando amargamente sobre su cama y cuando sus ojos se encontraron tyson corrió abrazarlo y este lo separo fríamente de el y se fue al baño al poco rato tyson estaba haciendo de comer cuando el ceo llego por atrás le dio la vuelta y sin mas ni mas estrello su puño contra su estomago y otro mas sobre su estomago

El otro sin aire y adolorido se quedo , pero sus piernas lo derrotaron haciéndolo caer a l suelo y hay el otro lo golpeo mas fuerte luego bajo sobre sus rodillas y tomándolo de la mano lo arrastro hasta la habitación que ambos compartían y hay lo forzó a tener sexo con el

Después de eso comenzó todo. A ceo se le había acabo el amor tal vez, pero noche a noche o cuando a el se le daba la gana trata a tyson como prostituta.Y hoy nuevamente lo hacía

Tyson ya no lloraba solo estaba como ido hasta que un fuerte dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos ,despertando se dio cuenta de que el ceo lo tenía coca a bajo y su hombría esta dentro de el ,otra vez el ceo había entrado sin precaución y como si fuera adrede le causaba todo el dolor a tyson .

Que había pasado con aquel dulce amante, aquel que muchas veces lo había llevado al éxtasis, aquel que lo amaba; se había ido sin razón solo para traer a un despiadado e inhumano ceo

-awwwwwwwwwww- tyson sintió otro golpe a causa de la cuerda

-estupido por que no hablas te quedas como tonto o dime acaso ya no sientes nada a de ser..., dime con quien diablos te revolcaste en mi ausencia

Tyson realmente estaba aturdido como para razonar lo antes dicho y más como para responderle Así solo oyó un vio y todo se quedo estático. Volvió a despertar cuando sintió algo que le quemaba la piel se encontró a si mismo en la tina con el agua fría.

salio con calma y no encontró al ceo ,de seguro y como hacía un mes pasaba el ceo despues de abusar de el salía a quien sabe donde y no regresaba hasta ... que diablos ya no le importaba el solo deseaba que esto terminara.

CONTINUARA.......

JEJEJE CREO QUE ESTA VEZ ME HE PASADO CON EL POBRE DE TYSON, PERO BUENO NIMODO

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A AGUILA FANEL, POR HABERSELO GANADO EN UN CONCURSITO

AGUILA FANEL LAMENTO DEMASIADO LA TARDANZA PERO YA ME INSPIRE Y AQUÍ ESTA TU FIC ,OJALA TE GUSTE SI NO ERES LIBRE DE QUEJARTE.

HASTA LA VISTA


	2. rojo carmesì

Hola ando súper feliz por dos cosas una mi cumpleaños en -ahhhhhh- ya dos años que felicidad, asi que si quieren dejar regalos son bienvenidos jajá jaj

Y la segunda son sus review, que me hacen tan feliz en dos años lo mas importante para mi en han sido sus opiniones y que me dejen mas me hace feliz y me hace seguir para ir a cumplir un tercer año.

Pero por lo mientras agradezco a:

**ANANAY**

Que bueno que te haya gustado, lamento la tristeza. Y para que no esperes más aquí esta la continuación

**ZERGEL MARINA **

Hola todo va bien gracias, espero que contigo también.

Que bueno que te guste la historial, Woooooa genial nunca me lo había dicho, pero bueno gracias.

"rale tu eres la mera mera.

Y para que ya no sufra por la continuación aquí tienes más del sufridor.

**LOGIARU**

Bueno esta bien lo digo Pervertida. Pero bueno al menos te guste el capitulo.

La verdad la no se bien si es con C o Z, pero da igual, me entiendes. Lo caparlo no se lo necesito entero para el fic.

Ahhhh en lo personal Tyson me cae bien será que me recuerda alguien, pero como dice Zei Kinomiya alguien debe sufrir para lograr un buen fic.

MMMM a lo del príncipe azul mmmm, pues algo así era la idea, pero tú me has dado una más malévola muhaahahahahhaha gracias.

Y no, no me aburres al contrario me gustan este tipo de review's. Ojala te animes a dejarme otro review.

**AGUILA FANEL **

De nada, lamento haberme pasado con ty-chan, pero no puede evitarlo. Si ceo es muy malo y nada más este capitulo para que veas a que me refiero. Kay si ya llegara en su moto blanca y rescatara al azulito jajajaj.

Y para que ya no esperes la actualización aquí esta (obvio) a tyson se le facilitaran las cosas (creo)

**KORORO YANA**

Vaya prima hace mucho que no sabia de ti que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia .si quieres seguir leyendo y dejas otro review con tu valiosa opinión.

Gracias por la corrección

**ZEI KINOMIYA **

Oh Zei muchas gracias por el halago y por invitarme a la pagina de slash estoy viendo que onda, para yo también publicar.

Y si alguien debe sufrir para un buen fic, que sea tyson . Buauauauaua

Bueno gracias por sus reviews esos fueron todos.

Capitulo 2: Rojo carmes

* * *

Zeo había salido dejando solo a Tyson, el se dirigió a la sala para recostarse en el sofá, porque la cama le daba asco a estas alturas tyson ya no la veía como una lugar para descansar, pero su para sufrir y todo a causa de un peli-verde.

-Ahhhhhhh- suspiro- en su mente solo rodeaba el porque. Sus cavilaciones fueran seguido a no ser de que sentía una terrible punzada en la espalda y los muslos, dándose cuentan que tenía herida la piel nuevamente; se incorporo y fue a curarse.

Mientras tanto en un antro de baja calidad

Hey amigo que te sirvo – un hombre de rudo aspecto se dirigió al recién llegado

-Una cerveza

El hombre lo miro y no pudo evitar detener su mirada en sus cabellos verdes –Bonito color –le dijo con burla

-Mm. ¬¬

El hombre vio esa mirada de maniático y mejor se aparto de él para traer el trago.

Mientras el chico esperaba, observo a su alrededor encontrando que si, ese lugar era de los mas bajos de la ciudad, porque hasta en medio de la pista podías ver un acto sexual y mujeres desnudas por doquier, si no estaban desnudas lo parecían con el mínimo atuendo que usaban.

El cantinero llegó y con un gruñido llamó la atención de Zeo

-Tu trago

-Gracias

Zeo decidió no voltear mas a su alrededor y se dedico a tomar su cerveza.

-Hola guapo – una chica había llegado por detrás colocando su mano en el hombro del Cyborg y lo llamo con voz sensual.

Zeo se giro y la observó esa chava era lo mas decente que le ofrecía aquel lugar, llevaba una minifalda color blanca, una blusa casi transparente en color celeste y el cabello rubio suelto descansando en sus hombros.

-Hola saludo él

-No quieres bailar

El Zeo la miro y sin más accedió a su petición.

Tyson se había dado cuenta de que aquella herida había sido mas profunda de lo usual, por lo que decidió mejor ir a un medico.

Salio de aquel pequeño departamento en busca de algo de ayuda, pero nadie sabría lo que el encontraría.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras observó que por fin su vecina chismosa estaba cerrando el trato de venta con un hombre de traje y apariencia de matón

(Lo que me faltaba se va la chismosa y llega un matón) pensó tyson mientras seguía su camino.

Llegando a la farmacia encontró que el consultorio estaba cerrado

-Rayos por que me pasa esto a mí – observando el cartel de

Horarios encontró que su noción del tiempo estaba súper perdida, el sabía que era tarde, pero no imagino que tanto, pues este mini consultorio cerraba a las 12:00 am.

Que hacer en una situación como esta

Tyson entonces decidió ir a un hospital y diría la verdad si alguien le preguntaba, pero claro que no diría quien fue solo diría que fue un tipo que trato de abusarlo, pero a la media hora solo lo robo y golpeo, sonaría tonto ,pero al menos tenía algo.

Luego de un corto trayecto llego al hospital de la Luz

Entro y se dirigió a la resección

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches en que puedo ayudarle

-A cabo de tener un accidente en un callejón con un bandido y...

y...

-No diga mas, espere por favor

-La joven de la recepción llamo a una enfermera que llego por detrás de Tyson

-Buenas noches dígame donde lo hirieron

Tyson solo respondió que en la espalda

La enfermera de ojos celestes le pidió que la siguiera, cuando llegaron a una habitación con todo lo necesario, ella le pidió que se quitara la camisa.

Tyson se la quito dejado ver unos perfectos pectorales ligeros, pero muy sexy's. La enfermera se le quedo viendo con ojos de hermosa criatura y se dispuso a curarlo.

Mientras tanto dentro del mismo hospital

-Jovencito podría usted llamar al doctor Hiwatari –pidió una anciana a un chico de cabellos azulados y piel blanca como la nieve

El joven tomo aire pues no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba, pero no dejaría que su apariencia opacara su trabajo

-Señora Namiya soy el doctor Kay Hiwatari

-Lo siento, perdone usted pero es que es muy joven jojojojo

-No se preocupe, dígame como se siente

-Pues después de la operación bien

-Me alegro, solo haré un chequeo rápido para que pueda descansar un poco

-Claro

El apuesto doctor reviso a su paciente y cuando termino le sonri

-todo esta bien, me retiro, la veré el día d e mañana

-Hasta luego doctor

Kay salio d e aquella habitación y se fue al cubiculo personal se disponía a irse, pero antes debía ir a hace r la ultima guardia de la noche.

Se dirigió pisos a bajo para encontrar a una enfermera que tenía cara de tonta enamorada

Kay: Que le pasa señorita Aide

Aide (enfermera): Creo que morir

Kay (con preocupación): Tan mal se siente

Aide: No, pero a oído usted que cuando morimos vemos a los ángeles

Kay: Aja, ¿y que? ¬¬

Aide: Yo acabo de ver una lindísima criatura

Kay: Ahhh- con curiosidad – y donde se encuentra ese supuesto ángel

Aide: En la ante sala a Emergencias

Kay: Qué paso???? –con preocupación- Esta muy grave, debemos darnos prisa enfermera

Aide: No es para tanto.Se que a usted le gusta lo que se están desangrando y todo el asunto, pero esa criatura solo esta algo herida, me pregunto que le habrá pasado – se pone a pensar, más bien a divagar

Kay con aburrimiento y enojado: ¡¡¡¡¡Reacciona!!!! , ¿Él se encuentra bien?

Aide: Si muy bien (babea) –mientras recuerda esos pectorales-

Kay: Será mejor que lo vea yo. Tengo el presentimiento de que no lo has curado como se debe, si estas aquí babeando

Aide –ignorándolo- Si si si lo que sea – sigue babeando-

Kay se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba aquel "querubín"

Tyson por su parte seguía esperando que la enfermera llegara, pues ya se había tardado demasiado

Kay iba pensando: me choca cuando babean por ver a un hombre atractivo, pero jajja para ella todos son atractivos, todavía recuerdo cuando le tiro la onda a uno de ellos y este resulto ser Gay, mmm lo que no me hizo mucha gracias fue que el me la tiraba a mí, me desesperan los sujetos que buscan a algo de atención.

Kay por fin Había llegado a la habitación y entrando se encontró con....

Tyson se sobre salto por la repentina entrada de aquel que estaba aparado en el marco observándolo-Buenas Noches- fue lo único que dijo

Kay se quedo como bobo hay parado, pues en algo Aidé tenía razón ese si era un Adonis, pero saliendo rápido de sus tonterías lo saludo.

Kay: Buenas noche soy el doctor Hiwatari Kay

Tyson lo miro a los ojos y sintió que no podía despegar la mirada de aquellas hermosas gemas, lo mismo le pasaba al ruso-japonés, pues no podía a apartar la mirada de aquel moreno ojos mar.

Mientras Tanto

-Hay cariño bailas maravilloso

En la pista de baile aquella mujer acerco sus labios a su acompañante y este cerrando sus ojos la beso, primero fue el contacto entre los labios, pero ese beso se hizo mas profundo haciendo que algunos voltearan a verlos

Ceo se la tomo de las mejillas y ella bajo su mano hasta llegar a sus pompas y hay las dejo un tiempo

Cuando de pronto

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Se dejo escuchar por todo el establecimiento los gritos de un hombre de apariencia mucho mayor a la de ella

La chica que besaba a Zeo se separo abruptamente de él y se coloco tras su espalda como buscando protección

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTUPIDA CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS, SERA MEJOR QUE VENGAS AHORA SI NO VERAS LA QUE TE ESPERA!!!!!!!!!!-Bufo un hombre de apariencia recia –

Zeo se interpuso: No dejare que te la lleves

Quién diablos eres? –al tiempo que le soltaba un puñetazo

Zeo detuvo el golpe y lo regreso con mano libre, dejando al hombre caer de espaldas, otros de sus acompañantes hicieron acto de presencia y sacaron unas navajas y otro mas una pistola. La rubia se hecho a correr tras las ordenes de Zeo y uno lo ataco de frente y como perros sarnosos los demás también

Kay: mmmm ¬¬ -mientras miraba la espalda de Tyson –que paso?

Tyson: El sujeto del callejón me golpeo con una cuerda

-(Estas heridas son mas viejas y solo fueron refrescadas) A ya veo, siéntate deja te curo

Kay coloco sus manos sobre tyson y este sintió algo tan calido, hace tiempo que sentía la calidez de otro cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros

Por su parte Kay sintió lastima por aquel frente a el, pero no solo era lastima tan bien era simpatía, aquel joven le había caído bien

Su aroma era suave, era la esencia de la vainilla.

Kay termino la curación, si bien tyson no le quería decir que había pasado no hacía falta el ya tenía una idea, pero no dijo mayor cosa.

Tyson volteo a ver esos ojos que tan le había llamado la atención eran carmín se veía raros y a la vez tan hermosos.

Si quererlo tyson lo dijo en susurro, pero kay lo percibió – Vaya gracias, en serio te gusta el color

Tyson se chibeo y se sonrojo, kay por un momento pensó que aquel chico tenia fiebre, pero no había sido el rojo de sus mejillas, pero de chibeado.

Los sujetos salieron corriendo mientras algunos curiosos se acercaron al joven que descansaba en la pista tendido sin mayor movimiento.

El barman: ¡¡¡¡¡Una ambulancia ¡!!!!!!!!!

La gente observaba como el suelo de la pista era cubrió entonces por un liquido espeso de color rojo. Rojo Carmesí.

_**Continuara.......**_

Lalalalalala ya termine espero les haya gustado y dejen review.

DONEC ERIS FELIX, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS


	3. Mi vida

**HELL-BLACKWOLF-ZEI-IVANOV**

Gracias por el halago, me encanta que opines sobre los trabajos realizados. Jejeje te aseguro que cura tan bien como ve a tu bro . Para tus ansias te traigo ya este nuevo capitulo, ojala te guste y sigas opinando.

**YUUNA USHIHA**

TE TRADUZCO LO QUE QUIERAS.

Ceo esta...., mmmm le este capitulo. Se que a nadie le importa su suerte pero ya veras lo que tengo planeado con el .

Lo del matón bueno creo que Takao y yo te agradecemos que pongas barricadas ,te aseguro que no pasara nada

Si kay ya callo redondito, si no me crees puedes seguir leyendo

Si vas bien hasta ah

Para que no esperes más aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ojala lo disfrutes.

**LOGIARU**

Hola de nuevo a ti también

Me alegra leer que es raro tu ausencia en un review.

Aclarando tus dudas tenemos que:

1.-Qué idea me diste , mmmmm ya lo veras muahahahahahah

2.- Me lo carge ,talvez ,pero si deseas sabe rque fue lo que le paso a Ceo ,lee este capitulo

3 A lo d ela enfermera me inspire a mi ne mis 5 minutos d efelicdad a la semana jajajajajaj, claro que mi fisico no es así ,pero eso se puede arreglar que dices tu jajajaj

4: Exacto CEO O Zeo como se el chiste es que es el mismo y ut me entiendes eso es bueno. ¿Por qué gue a un lugar tan bajo, mmmm digamos que no tenía mucho dinero y esa era la cantina para el (no digo más si no me sacan por mal vocabulario)

5: SI Kay es doctor ,se que es un dibujo ,pero si deseas tu puedes ser la enfermera jejej avisame.

ESPERO SIGAS LEYENDO Y TE ANIMES A SEGUIR COMENTANDO.

**GABYKINOMOTO**

Yo continuo, mientras tu sigas leyendo que dices , trato???'

Si claro ,yo digo que lo ama, si realmente estaría muy bobo que te quedaras a lado de alguien que te lastima no???.

**AGUILA FANEL **

FELICIDADES POR EL CAPITULO 2, ESTUVO SUPER, POR FIN TAKAO Y KAI SE CONOCEN ,Y SI EL QUE QUEDO TIRADO EL EL BAR FUE ZEO, ESPERO SUFRA MUCHO EL PERRO, POR QUE SE MERECE LO PEOR POR TRATAR TAN MAL A TY-CHAN,HASTA LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS, SUERTE Y CUIDATE.

Gracias por las felicitaciones ,Que paso con Ceo ,bueno pues en este capitulo lo puedes leer. El sufrira si ,si lo hará ,pero no sabes que hierba mala no muere ,por tanto el es el malo y cyborg por cierto, peor esa es otra historia.

Suerte a ti tambien cuidate igual.

**AYANAI**

Hola gracias por el review. A lo de tu pregunta yo tengo entendido que es KAY , o bueno al menos yo siempre lo escribo así ,pero si tienes duda puedes consultar más autores. Si no encuentras la respuesta escribelo como te plazca ,el chiste esta en que te entiendan . jejejejej -

Si tus despedidas son calidas, las mías hierven jajaj

**Bye **

**ZERGEL-MARINA**

Como va todo??? , pues yo supongo que bien gracias , no te preocupes por que no hayas dejado review ,el punto es que lo hiciste y entiendo que tengas que ausentarte a todos nos pasa .

Woooooa que bueno que te guste este fic, no te preocupes tarde pero no dejare de actualizar promesa , por ti jejeje

En serio no había pensado en que podría matarte de nervios ,pero para no adelantar tu funeral aquí esta el capitulo. Disfrutalo.

A lo de que no me manden muchos review , tiene una sencilla razón me destestan por ser buena escritora muahahahahahahah.

N o, no es cierto la razón la verdad no la conozco ,pero no importa si llego a recibir review como los tuyos ,que aparte de hacerme notar de que alguien le gusta lo que escribo ,me suben la estima jajajaj .

Sabes algo tengo fics en donde son como este y casi nadie los lee una lastima ,pero yo no me desanimo y sigo adelante.

POR QUE SI TE VENCES TU, LOS DEMAS LO HAN HECHO

Así que mejor echémosle los huevos (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y sigamos adelante que te parece? .No hace falta que los tortures. Aunque si deseas que alguien mas lea este fic recomiéndalo, no hay mejor publicidad que la indirecta con intención.

Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ánimos. 

SHALIMAR Y ANNIA 

Hola gracias por el comentario, lo de terminarlo ,si estoy en eso ,pero espera que va lento, no te precipites

Disfruta lo que queda

Ahora si pasemos a el capitulo que bien retrazado lo tengo ya .

Mi pasado, mi vida

-Mmm que raro juraría que te veías mas rojo, debió ser mi imaginación

Tyson: Talvez ()

Ya esta he terminado, pero si me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche en el hospital ,ya es tarde para que regreses a casa.

-Si esta bien gracias doctor

Kay: No me digas tan formal que me haces sentir viejo y es gracioso considerando de que somos mas o menos d e la misma edad , y hablando de eso que edad tienes

Tyson: Yo tengo 18 y usted

Kay: ¬¬ Dime Kay si?

-Si kay

Todo estaba en paz,ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar mantener la atención en los ojos .Kay vio una sensación de trizteza . Mientras que Tyson vio un fuego mezclado con dulcura y al mismo tiene frialdad .

El momento fue perfecto es como si ambos se conocieran desde antes y cuando tyson sintió la necesidad de compartir aquel sentimiento

Tyson. Eh....

Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente dejando ver a la joven enfermera de hace rato

Kay se sobresalto y la enfermera dijo aprisa

-Doctor se le necesita en Urgencias

-Que ha pasado

-Un hombre acaba de llegar con una herida de gravedad muy grande

Voy enseguida Aidé

La enfermera se retiro kay vio de nuevo a l ojos mar y le dijo que se relajara, el volvería pronto

Y así como había llegado también se marcho.Las horas pasaron y el moreno pudo observar la luz del nuevo día

Tal vez porque siempre que lo veía le daba como respuesta que otro día mas empezaba. Se recostó nuevamente en la fría cama del hospital. Como era el único en la estadía abrió la ventana permitiendo que la suave brisa matutina llegara hasta el junto con el calor la tierna luz .

Con el silencio y la paz Tyson no tardo en dormirse con una mueca de felicidad, gracias a la paz que sentía.

Eran ya las 10 am en la sal de emergencias

-Doctor creo que debería descansar ,no lo ha hecho desde ayer (entiendase que el turno de kay habia sido desde la madrugada anterior)

No importa lo primero es que este chico quede estable- observo a su paciente de verdes cabellos

-E l ya esta bien, ahora solo depende de él

-Si- Kay se quito los guantes mientras salía de la dichosa sala, ahora si el merecía un buen descanso ,pero por ser Kay decidió dar su ronda ,para retirarse tranquilo,primero iria a ver a la señora Namiya

-Buenos días señora

-Buenos joven

El ruso empezó el chequeo a su paciente, cuando termino se encamino a la habitación del moreno.Abriendo las puertas creyo estar en el cielo la luz era calida ,las aprdes blancas y sobre la cama yacía tendido...

-Un angel – Kay dijo en voz baja

-Jejeje - pero fue audible para el montado sobre la cama – Pues gracias

-Estabas despierto

-SI hace hace poco que desperté

-Excelente

Necesito checar tu estado antes de irme

El chequeo fue rápido y las heridas de Tyson lucian mejor

Kay-Bueno creo que estas mejor , no hay necesidad de que estés más aqu

-O.O supongo que gracias ( el supongo fue porque Tyson esperaba no regresar tan rápido a su infierno)

Kay -Hola ¿??

El moreno fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su interlocutor

Tyson: Eh???

-Necesitas que te lleve a tu casa

El herido acepto la propuesta, pero cuando se dirigían a la morada maléfica...

Kay: Oye quieres desayunar, yo invito

Tyson lo pensó y pensó que como Ceo no estaría en casa hasta la noche, que mas daba

Mientras tanto en el hospital tenemos que....

PPPIPIPIPIIPIPIPIPIIPIPIPIPIIPIPIPIPIPI... Un electrógrafo (aparato que señala el pulso) empezó a bajar haciendo un ruido que alerto a el personal medico

-El pulso baja rápidamente , los encargados de la salud hacía lo posible para mantener vivo al chico

Kay: Disculpa pero como medico no puedo cuestionar mas de lo que no gustes decirme,pero como amigo , ¿puedo saberlo?

-Mmmm- tyson no sabáia que decir cierto era que sabía que podia confiar en el que tenía frete a el ,pero no estaba seguro de decir toda la verdad- ufe un accidente callejero

-Ahhhh ¬0¬

El moreno lo vio nervioso , pues sabía que el doctor no había quedado conforme y todo se lo decía a través de sus ojos carmesí y para evitar la penetrante mirada tomo un sorbo de su malteada de chocolate

El otro lo noto y sonio ,por alguna razón le gustaba poner nervioso a ese morenito

-Ahhhhh – suspiro un doctor de rojos cabellos

-Doctor Ivanov , se siente bien

-por supuesto, cre o que cualquiera que llega a salvar una vida , tu que piensas Aide?

Ahhhhhh- suspiro – usted tienes toda la arazón 0, ( babeando)

-jejej - ,

-Y cree que se recupere

-Todo depende de su fortaleza y recuperación del coma

Asi es el paciente de cabellos verdes estaba en coma ( jaja soy mala)

-Es una lastima que un chico tan lindo se quede en coma

-Si aide , ahora solo hay que decirselo a Kay

Tyson: Oye por cierto que fue de tu emergencia

-Ahh él ,es un chico que fue herido por un balazo

-Ahhhh ya veo es una pena y dime se encuentra mejor

-Si logramos estabilizarlo, lo demás dependerá de él

-Ojala se mejore

-Gracias por el deseo, yo también lo deseo

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que ese paciente era nada mas y nada menos que Ceo, la pesadilla de Tyson Kinomiya

CONTINUARA...

Espero els haya gustado este capitulo y se animen a dejas sus valiosos comentarios, que son la razon principal para seguir escribiendo esta historia y las demás.

DONDEC ERIS FELIX, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS


	4. Destino

Primero que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por todo el tiempo que estuve ausente han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida. No tenia la intención de abandonarlos tan feo.

Espero me perdonen y no desilusionarlos con este Cáp. (Si alguien desea matarme puede hacerlo, mi msn esta abierto para ustedes).

Y por ultimo quiero agradecer a las gentiles personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer el ultimo capitulo y mas a las que dejaron su opinión

AYANAI, ANYA SHORYUKY, ZEN/KURAI KURAYAMI KAGE, LOGIARU, KAISERIN TAMMY,AGUILA FANEL, SHALIMAR Y ANNIA, ZERGEL-MARINA, KINOMIYA RUMI, SCORPIO, TAKAITA HIWATARI

Enserio muchas gracias y perdonen a esta autora.

Una nota:

entre paréntesis van los pensamientos ( )

* * *

­­­­

**J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE**

**By Yahg**

**

* * *

**

"_Se dice que nosotros siempre debemos estar en el momento justo para cumplir lo que se llama destino"_

_

* * *

_

-Gracias por el deseo, yo también espero mejore –U-

Tyson se sonrojo viendo a ese hombre que acababa de salvar su vida , resulta tonto de que hiciera algo así, pero es que desde hace meses nadie a su alrededor sonreía con dulzura, sentía que esa mueca podía cambiar algo en…

-Kinomiya Kun di ahhhhhhh

-Nani???????- la tormenta volteo distraído observando al otro que además de sonreír ahora ofrecía un bocado justo como lo hacen los enamorados – demo!!! Que haces?????

-Ja j aja , la verdad es que siempre quise hacerlo, es divertido ver a las enfermeras jugando con los pacientes y como eres tan lindo quería ver que se siente , espero n o te moleste.

(N/A: Acaso este chico no se calla nada, esos me encantan)

-Di Ahhhhhh

El moreno se quedo pensándolo, pero su cuerpo respondió solo y ele siguió el juego al medico

-Ahhhhhhh- Kai introdujo un pedacito de su pastel en la boca de su compañero

-mmmmm

-Buen chico!!!!

Tyson se atraganto cuando oyó tan delicada manera de ser llamado- Oye no soy tu perro

-Gomen gomen – rió divertido viendo el pucherito que hacia, si lo veía de esa manera parecía un perrito pequeño

¬¬- (que gracioso eres)

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto

-Si señor ya tengo todo listo… no a Kay le da lo mismo, aunque creo que le gustara la idea estará mas cerca del hospital

……

-Si Akira se encargara del traslado… en donde?... en un departamento al este d … no señor, no es barrio de delincuentes… si bueno yo ….

Bip bip ( línea muerta)

Un pelirrojo escuchaba atento el sonido que su amado jefe le había dejado como respuesta- demonios detesto que me haga eso – tomo un suspiro y se giro hacía su acompañante que lo miraba como esperando algo

Bien Akira te encargo de que mañana lleves la mudanza a cabo encárgate de llevar las cosas personales de Kay y mias a esta dirección

-Usu!!!! (Forma de decir si por parte de pandilleros y jefes de la mafia, Konomi sensei no me demandes)

Tala: Tan expresivo como siempre- el oji-azul tomo su chaqueta y salio de la habitación, debía ir a descansar, eso de estar toda la mañana en pediatría lo dejaba oliendo a esencia de bebe y pañales. Además de que su aroma también iba mezclado con el dulce perfume de la angustia y tristeza al tomar el caso del pandillero aquel que del cual nadie sabía nada, solo que estaba en coma.

-Ahhhh que mal, solo mi tarde es divertida cuando estoy en cirugía ( que gustos , me encanta –U- ) – Na na na – se fue canturreando seguido del sirviente que lo miraba con cara de - ….- nada , aquel sujeto no tenía expresión alguna , solo pinta de matón

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Volviendo con los comensales, se había quedado riendo y platicando hasta que el cochino secular del ruso sonó con su alarma con un sonidito de la marcha fúnebre

Tyson: O. O

Kay lo siento, un amigo selecciono este timbre para mi

Ty( "amigo" así se les dice ahora, vaya tengo que salir mas seguido)

Kay: Vamos te llevo a casa

La tormenta lo miro desconfiado, tal vez esto le causaría problemas, pero se veía tan tranquilo, de pronto la imagen de Ceo vino e imagino que posiblemente su doctor vivía lo mismo con su "amigo" – No es necesario gracias ,deberías irte

Lo siguiente fue la imagen que tenía el herido del cielo al suelo y viceversa – ¿¿¿Qué haces????

-Te llevó, no olvides que estas enferme y yo como tu doctor debo… cuidarte –U-

-////////- Tyson no protesto, su bochorno no lo dejo y fue llevado hasta… buena pregunta el galeno no sabía a donde ir lo bajo con cuidado y le pregunto

La respuesta de Tyson fue: Av. Negra esquina Dolor

Kay: Ehhhh??? (Existe tan calle en Japón)

Tyson se moría de ganas de decir que eso no era una calle , sino su vida, pero sonaría muy contradictorio a lo dicho cuando le preguntaron si esta bien y opto mejor por…- Ja ja ja es broma, vivo sobre la cuarta avenida ¡¡Ahí!! – dijo señalando un bloque de apartamentos que se veía claramente desde donde estaban.

WAAAAA!!!!- fue el gritillo del moreno, mientras el acompañante lo cargaba y llevaba a su destino.

Sin quererlo Tyson cerro sus ojos y esa calidez era como la de su ángel mitad demonio, así que siendo tan familiar se abrazo al cuello del peli-azul dejándose llevar en la espalda de Hiwatari.

**CONTINUARA……**

* * *

Woaaallllaaaa Yahg corre, de la mirada furica de lectores que sostienen peligrosamente una caja de tomates

Lamento cortarlo aquí, no me odien, pero es que si seguía la idea se deformaría. Por cierto este capitulo va en dos partes y si les pareció raro que pusiera titulo de capitulo, este se llama DESTINO. Por que déjenme decirles que tuve que cambiar la historia drásticamente , al almenos ya no habrá….. ( Asi lo dejo)

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, sugerencias quejas, felicitaciones, etc.

Bueno ahora huiré tengo que terminar un capitulo de otro fic de Prince of tennis, estan invitados a visitarlo si gustan de la Ah Uh Pair , es decir Momo X Ryoma

Ja Ne

_**Anata to zutto ishonni itai de su**_


End file.
